Make No Mistake
Four returning losers — chefs who made big mistakes in their first competition — are dead set on not repeating history in the Chopped Kitchen. Having practiced and prepared to do better, the chefs open up the appetizer basket and fight to stay in it: but one pulpo and fava bean appetizer will not be good enough. Then, in the entree round, the chefs have to stay sharp to cook with cactus and manage their time well. And when the two finalists find a classic cookie and a tangy fruit in the dessert basket, make no mistake both of these former losers really want to win it! Contestants *John Sierp, Chef, New York, NY *Monica Langowski, Private Chef, Chicago, IL *Gwen LePape, Executive Chef, New York, NY *Marj Samsom, Caterer, New York, NY Judges *Chris Santos *Amanda Freitag *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Pulpo, Chioggia Beets, Fava Beans, Pickled Garlic Gwen made Pulpo Carpaccio with Chioggia Beet Salad. His dish is very well executed and flavorful. However, it is very underwhelming, with the ingredients hardly being transformed at all. John's dish is Linguine with Pulpo Sauce and Fava Bean Pesto. John forgot to get his beets onto his dish. The judges find that to be a pity because his pasta is cooked perfectly and the dish is the best of the round. Monica had a Beet Pancake with Pulpo Medallion. Monica transforms the ingredients the best of the round, and is very creative. She has great flavors in her sauce and pulpo, but her beet pancakes are raw. Marj made an Asian Spring Salad with Radicchio, Mint, & Basil. Her presentation is nice. The judges are blown away by the amount of sesame oil in her dish. After examination of all four appetizers, the judges chop Chef Marj saying that there was so much sesame oil that nothing tasted like anything. Entrée Ingredients: Wild Boar Roast, Sweet Potato Chips, Nopales, Acai Berry Juice John's entrée was Roasted Boar with Smashed Potatoes, Napoles Spinach, and Acai Red Wine Sauce. He has great flavors in all of the components of the dish. John nearly forgot his sauce and dumped it on his plates to get it on, with horrible presentation as a result. The potatoes are undercooked. Monica made Spice-Crusted Boar with Nopales Salad and Acai & Sweet Potato Sauce. Her flavors are nice, but Geoffrey and Chris's boar are very tough and dry. The nopales are cooked inconsistently. Gwen made Roasted Wild Boar with Grilled Nopales and Roasted Potatoes. Gwen's combines the nopales, acai, and boar beautifully together, and has great flavors. The judges are irritated that he merely used the chips as a garnish. Chris thinks the potato chips are like how John forgot the beets All three chefs have problems in their entrées. The judges are able to decide to chop Chef Monica, who like in her last appearance made serious mistakes in her entrée. Dessert Ingredients: Tangerines, Cranberry Sauce, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Gorgonzola Dolce Gwen made Gorgonzola Parfait with Cranberry & Red Wine Reduction. Gwen makes a strangely seductive dessert, tempering the Gorgonzola nicely. Chris doesn't think the reduction worked, and the creativity is low. John's dessert is Cranberry Crumble with Gorgonzola Ice Cream. John makes a beautiful dessert and pulls off a lot of different techniques. The biggest mistake he makes is that there is too much almond in the ice cream. Both chefs brought a lot to the table, so it is a difficult decision for the judges to chop Chef John for the errors in his first two courses. Gwen is made Chopped Champion and achieves redemption. Gallerya MNM Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Marja, Monica, John, and Gwen Gwen's Pulpo .png|Gwen's Appetizer John's Linguine.png|John's Appetizer Monica's Beet Pancake and Medallion.png|Monica's Appetizer Marja's Asian Spring Sesame Oil Salad.png|Marja's Appetizer John's Boar and Acai Sauce Mess.png|John's Entrée Monica's Chewy Boar and Inconstant Salad.png|Monica's Entrée Gwen's Boar with Nopales and Roasted Potatoes.png|Gwen's Entrée Gwen's Parfait.png|Gwen's Dessert John's Crumble with Ice Cream.png|John's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Nopales Category:Gorgonzola Dolce Category:Season 13 Category:Beets Category:Fava Beans Category:Wild Boar Category:Açai Berry Juice Category:Gorgonzola